His first
by Lest Kingston
Summary: The day this locket span around Lelouch’s finger was the first time Rolo’s heart has been spun right round. A Rolo/Lelouch relationship story. Later develops into ? Profit.
1. Brother

Warning : What follows may totally suck.

* * *

The alarm clock sitting on the night shelf displayed 6:55am. But what was most surprising was that Rollo's hand was already ready to stop it as soon as it started to ring.

Already out of his bed and fully clothed at 6:59 Rolo left his room.

As he closed the door of his own chamber, he noticed Lelouch was still not awake.  
Of course he could tell, as Lelouch always left the door half closed whenever he got up to intend to class.

Rolo sighed because every time Lelouch didn't follow the usual routine; he had to take note of it in the special diary agent Villeta gave him.  
To do so, he got back into his room, sat at his desk and took out of a drawer a black diary lined of the very same patterns that he wore on his uniform.  
Out of his pocket came the key. The diary now unlocked he browsed to the page of the current day.  
_  
Entry 176: Lelouch did not wake up as early as 7:00 for the third time this month. I will now proceed to investigate this irregularity. _  
_  
_As he closed the diary and put it back to place. He thought that he shouldn't write down such little irregularities, but there were his orders: to make sure that Lelouch didn't recovered his memories.

Now about to enter the room of his "brother", Rolo felt the coldness that the use of his ability included.  
His geass now activated, his heart now freezing, he opened the door.

Lelouch was sleeping on his desk.  
"Once again, he obviously took a part of the night to finish his work before the deadline." Rolo coldly mumbled as he headed back to the door.  
As a confirmation that his geass was turning off, he felt that everything around him was getting warmer.

The door now closed back, and the geass turned off. He started to press the handle and push the door once again.  
This had as first effect to indeed open the door, but also to wake up Lelouch.

Now entering the quiet and dark room, Rolo headed to the window and started to draw the curtains.  
"Nii-san, we're going to be late for today's class, don't forget the paper you worked all night long."  
"It's ok Rolo, I think I'll stop to finish my papers at night now, I'd rather get bad grades." Lelouch retorted.  
"You always acquaint with this excuse, nii-san." Rolo smiled to him.

The sunlight finally engulfed the whole chamber, and he could now see Lelouch staring at him with an unusual smirk.

"What's wrong?" Rolo asked timidly, now trading his previous poker-face for an embarrassed expression.

Lelouch got somehow surprised of his answer. "Uhh… Nothing, I…I was just staring at you." He uncomfortably said, as Rolo's face was reddening gradually.  
"Hum… well you look like an angel with the sun flashing your back… You know…" he mumbled as he was gesturing obvious moves at hiding something in one of his rear pockets.

_"What the hell is he doing... Should I use my geass and check what it was?"_ Rolo firstly thought before noticing the supposed papers Lelouch worked on were not anymore on the spot of the desk where Lelouch slept.  
_"Putting his paper in his pockets… What the hell is wrong with him…?"_He thought, yet a little amused.

_"But yet... That's the first time you stared at me like that... Lelouch"_  
Rolo turned toward the door quickly, wanting to move out of both the room and the awkward situation.

"Hey wait." Lelouch said as he stretched a hand at him. "Could you give me a hand brother?"  
Indeed the totally destabilized Rolo forgot that Lelouch broke at the equestrian event of a month ago.  
It took him a few seconds to get back a hold of himself. "Oh, sure" he replied now smiling at him.

Now holding Lelouch with a hand around his back, he carried on to give him the missing crutch he needed to stand up completely.  
"Alright, now you're set nii-san." he told him lightly blushed right after Lelouch did let go of his hand.

"Alright, let's move on!" Lelouch shouted, akin to a general leading a whole army to the battlefield. Except he was still lagging behind Rolo thanks to his broken leg style walk speed.

"Ahahah, nii-san... You'd better lean on my shoulder if you want us to get to class so hastily".

* * *

You already know what follows in the next chapter don't you ?


	2. Present

The sun now high in the sky, our two favorite brothers were about to have their lunch in the sumptuous gardens of the Ashford academy.  
Both of them took a ready bento box at the school's cafeteria and moved in the park to finally sit under the shade of a magnificent oak.  
"Nii-san, why aren't we eating with Rivalz and the others today?" Rollo asked.  
"Well, is wanting to spend some time alone with you forbidden?" He replied.  
Lelouch smiled, and pointed at a bench. "This one will do fine" he said, softly pushing Rollo next to the bench.  
They were both sat and about to start their feast when some students passed by to greet them.  
The discussion finished, they learned that they would have the afternoon free because the history professor got sick.

Rollo was about to open his bento box when Lelouch stopped him by putting his hands over his.  
"Rollo, do you know what day we are?"  
"Um… Tuesday? Why?" Rollo replied.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you this morning but we were in such a rush… I mean, happy birthday Rollo!" Lelouch almost yelled on the end of the sentence as he removed his hands from Rollo's ones, leaving right between them a little locket.

At this very moment Rollo wished the time could stop. He could've stopped it, but he didn't, he wanted to take pleasure of every single nanoseconds of what he could call the first present of his life.  
Rollo picked up the locket, gave it a closer look; it was like every little curve of the locket was vibrating as Rollo's earth started pounding.

"So how is it? Do you like it?" Lelouch said, interrupting the never-ending train of thoughts now crossing Rollo's mind.  
He remained speechless for a few more seconds, he who believed that no one would ever really care for him. This only got worse when Lelouch started to hug him.  
As he couldn't see him any more he thought he was now free to stop holding back the tears from falling.  
"Nii-san" Rollo started with tears falling down his cheeks, running around his lips. "T...Thanks you" he finished trying to sweep away his tears by snuggling his face against Lelouch's uniform collar.

"Come on Rollo, everybody is looking at us." Lelouch said a bit embarrassed. "But you know, I don't care… You can let yourself go."  
"Why wouldn't you care?" the sobbing Rollo asked.  
"Even if I don't clearly remember our past as brothers, I want you to know that as long as you keep this locket with you, I will always be there for you." Lelouch continued now pressing Rollo against him even tighter.  
Rollo was now trying to calm himself, he didn't want Lelouch to feel his heart pounding at a restless pace. To do so he used his geass a few seconds. Which seemed to be sufficient to refrain his emotions.

What he did was just escaping from the sweetest embrace of his life, putting back his mask, trying to cover his shame. A shame that no one could understand, not even Lelouch, because it was both the shame of lying to the one he loved, and the shame of loving the one he was supposed to lie to.


	3. Homolust

Someone wanted some mature (ah yes, I remember having classified this mature) here it is. By the way, this was actually wrote to make laugh than something else, it's up to you. Will you like the stupid internet subcultur references ?

* * *

Months passed since Lelouch offered him his locket, every day since Lelouch started to act strangely, getting more inmate, closer to Rolo in a way that seemed wrong. But what was the most surprising is that it never bothered him, in fact he always lusted for it, despite the fact he refrained himself, afraid of hurting Lelouch, but he was wrong all the line, and he realized it weeks ago to his own surprise.

Lelouch, as sneaky as a snake, entered Rolo's room. The boy, who wore two big headphones didn't notice the vile shadow closing space behind his chair.

As fast as lightning, Lelouch's fairy hands dived into the sitting one's shirt.  
Lelouch's mouth came close to his ears.  
"Brotherly love, how do you want it today?" he whispered in a devilish manner as he squeezed him underneath his shirt. Causing his innocent brother to let hear a whimper of whether was it ? comfort or displeasure?

Rolo startled as his headphones dropped around his neck.  
The game was just lost for him, indeed, whoever caught the other by surprise could summon the "brotherly love" down the loser. It was for the two brothers a tactical espionage action game they used to play for a few weeks when no one remained in the mansion. So far Lelouch won every time. Was it right to wonder if Rolo wasn't losing on purpose?

Strangely enough Rolo didn't react uncomfortably like he used to the previous times. In the contrary, he wore a sly grin, the grin of someone whose plan ran "just as planned".

"Nii-san, I won't be losing today." The boy said, theses words coming from him, with so much conviction flustered Lelouch like never before.

No sooner said than done, Rolo froze the entire room thanks to his geass.  
Lelouch was now bent over the chair, hands squeezing the void hence Rolo had stood up from his chair.

Now standing behind his older brother Rolo cancelled the geass and grabbed him from behind, one hand on his neck, the other one on the tool of his so said "brotherly love".

"Rolo! That's cheating... I won already!"  
"Lelouch, I know you invented this game to violate me whenever you wanted, but you never said I didn't have the right to use my geass... I shall also add, that you didn't properly win, because I couldn't hear the keyword as I was listening a song pretty loudly..."  
"Brotherly L-" the older tried to say out loud again as Rolo's hand damped any noise coming out of his mouth.  
"Ahahah, Lelouch, you are way too nasty for a brother. Today I'll give you what you deserve for abusing of your devoted sibling..." He grinned as the hand he left down there was now sneaking in Lelouch's trousers.

"Hear me Lelouch, this is my win..." Rolo whispered maniacally. He bit the left ear of Lelouch then sealed his fate by one word... "Brotherly love, I know you want it..."  
"Rolo I said it first... You perfectly heard it the first time I caught you... Your headphones dropped of your ears before I spelled it; damn you... stop it..."

"Mhhhh... nii-san, why so serious? Are you unable to withstand defeat this much? Anyway, look." he told, as he picked up from one of his pockets something he wanted to show him.

Lelouch's eyes widened in confusion. "Earplugs? While listening music?!"

"That's right, I removed them right after I geassed you... And now I won. All that's left of you is now mine for the rest of the day Lelouch."

Usually, whenever Lelouch won thanks to a well made plan, Rolo had to do Lelouch's every desires for the rest of the day. But wasn't he already doing this? What if for once, Lelouch had to comply to Rolo's kinks.

Lelouch was now wasted, he did lose according to his own rules, he was now bracing himself to face something he never expected... Rolo actually making the first move upon him.

Lelouch's body's and mind had gone liquefied after Rolo's revelation. How could he, the so brilliant, the so smart once upon a time zero, lose his ways into such a trap.  
Moreover, he couldn't recognise the shy and discrete boy that used to be his brother. Did he woke up the monster ?

"Rolo, you bastard."  
"Shush... it's not the time to rage much, you better relax yourself now you've lost" The younger but yet physically stronger boy said.

"You know Lelouch, you once told me that I was stronger than you because I had more pink muscle mass ratio than you, well, I thought that we could put them into efficient usage now, don't you ?"

Lelouch sighed as he was now ordered to lay on the best of his now "Master".

"That's right; you're a good boy nii-san. You perfectly understood that until you make up a rule about the geass, you're unable to defeat me."

Rolo's grin widened as he pulled off his brother's jeans, nearly causing him to fall of the bed.

The two boys were now only wearing their white shirts. Both lying on the immaculate sheets of the XVIII century French style bed.  
Making his way up to from navel to mouth, Rolo stopped at a few inches of his lips like if it was to tease him.  
Lelouch just had his eyes closed, like if all this had to be just a punishment for him, a condemnation for his lack of calculation.

"Lelouch, you're so lame."  
"Well, you won, but we never said that the loser had to be active." Lelouch snarled back, now smirking at his brother. Rolo didn't spend much time answering him, a dark grin covering his face as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
"What a sore loser you are Lelou..."  
The end fainted, lips made contact.


	4. Kiss

Random shit landed on my keyboard. Here's the result

* * *

Something both wonderful and regrettable is the profound human need for love.

_Hu… why am I acting so weird around him…_ Rolo thought as he stared to his locket.  
"Rolo, I finally found you." A voice eagerly said, footsteps closing to him.  
"Ah, hu, Nii-san, what is it?"  
"I just wanted to check if you were alright. Let's walk to your room." Lelouch replied patting Rolo in the back.

_…_

"You know you don't have to help me with my homework every day you know."  
Rolo exclaimed, opening his door, a little bit worried, but yet happy to not be left alone._  
_  
"Let me get the math book." The caramel-haired boy muttered as he searched for the right one on his shelf. When he finally found it he stepped back to sit on the bed, handing it to his brother.

"Hum… Rolo, would you like something like a kiss?" The elder one asked suddenly with a mischievous expression.  
As a reaction, the younger Lamperouge started blushing crimson and fidgeting of embarrassment.  
"Why would I…" He stammered toying with his fingers of embarrassment. _  
_"Don't you love me Rolo?" He interrupted as his hands reached over to take a hold of the speechless brother's wrist.

He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, slowly, caring to not pop any button off.  
Rolo closed his eyes as Lelouch pressed the frail's one hand against his chest.  
_badum,badum,badum,badum,badum_

"Can you read my mind Rolo?" Lelouch whispered._  
_"Lelouch, your heart is…"  
"… just telling you how much I love you." Lelouch continued as he came closer to him.  
_Did he just confess to me? I.. I don't believe it._ Rolo thought as tears flushed his eyes.

His hands helplessly ended on his Lelouch's shoulders as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.  
Pressing him just like a citrus, Lelouch pressed him to say it.  
"I also…- Nii-san I love you." He finally confessed as soon as Lelouch's nose grazed his.  
The line began to blur almost immediately for the pitiable assassin who fell in love with his target.  
By his own words, his own choices, he sealed his fate to Lelouch's one.  
As their lips made contact for the first time he discovered how it felt to be human.  
_For you nii-san I'll become human. Even if might die trying. Anyway, I am already dead._


	5. Hill Trip

"Lelouch…"

"What is it Rolo?" He asked as he finished to draw himself up.

Facing no response, a glance past his shoulder was enough for Lelouch to comprehend what was going on. Because surprisingly enough, this time, there, laid in the high grasses, bathing in starlight, Rolo seemed unconcerned, not even by his brother. The boy remained silent, smiling even, stoically pointing at the sky.

"Did you make a wish?"

"A wish?" Rolo muttered on the verge of blushing.

Now standing up and yet still staring at the cosmic anomaly. Rolo asked him "Are you sure this is not a satellite or some kind of, hu…"

"Rolo, I am fairly positive on the fact that this is a comet." Lelouch ran a hand between the two of them, gently yet firmly taking hold of his brother's jaw; he forced the boy into eye contact.

"So, did you make your wish?"

It happened to be enough to instantly flush to crimson the amazed.

"I...am I am not supposed to say it. I do know that at least!" Rolo whooped, pushing himself away from him.

"Why are you so upset? Anyway, are you coming ?" Lelouch smirked.

"J..Just go do what you had to do and… And.. and just leave me here."

"Well, fine, I forgot my medication in the sidecar, I'll be right back." Lelouch whispered, dismissing himself.

Halfway down the hill they were sitting upon, something could be heard in the high grasses, running toward Lelouch.  
"Hey Wait!"  
"Ah, did he change his mind?" he thought as he turned back.

_Do they collide? I ask, and you smile._

"Outch… my head, Rolo what were you running so fast for?" Lelouch whined, massaging his forehead. He opened his eyes only to realize they rolled down half the hill. And somehow Rolo ended onto him, probably as a result of the two clutching at each other during the fall.

"Rolo, are you alright?" Lelouch asked continuously, a tint of panic disheveling his usual composure.

The caramel haired boy eventually opened his eyes, seemingly confused.  
One could say he looked like he was about to cry, just alike a child would after getting hurt. But even then…

"I..I.. I am sorry nii-san." Rolo started to repeat flurried by his foolishness, and startled by such unexpected proximity.

He tried to lift himself off of Lelouch which encompassed him of his arms, ultimately bringing him closer.  
"Let me check your face, I can't see much in this darkness." Lelouch ordered.

The two of a kind closed distance, slowly and swiftly. He closed his eyes, stopped to breath.  
"Rolo, your lip is bleeding." Lelouch exclaimed, now holding if not caressing the youngster's cheeks.

Lelouch knew how to be tender to a wound. His lips overlapped Rolo's as his tongue finally got a taste of the familial blood.  
Their latent arousal for each other didn't take much time to show up.

Back at the dormitories, bumped forehead and slit lip gave rise to many shrugs, for they were just stupidly smiling and devouring cupcakes instead of aching for first aid.

"It's not like we had such a hard time to come back from the hill." They held as an excuse, right after the usual "we're starving".

Not to mention that some clothes were lost along the tumble although most of them happened to be disrobed in less marvelous circumstances.

On the way back home, for once, Rolo had the passenger seat.


	6. Beloved enemy

"What is it Nii-san ?" Rolo asked, joyfully entering the room.

"Rolo listen it's been a while I wanted to tell you that... I...I know that... I know that you're not my brother. Yet I still bear in mind everything we lived through. So please just listen to me." Letouch flatly confessed to him.

"So you finally remember..." Rolo muttered.

" Listen, I have to go find my sister now. I need you to…" Lelouch continued, speaking loudly, only to mask his discomfort.

_I could like others throw up my moods. Spit out venomous words. I could like your anger slam on closed doors, hard enough to bring down the walls.  
_

"If that's what you want…" Rolo interrupted, staring at the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks, ultimately bursting on the ground as a painful analogy of his expectations.

_I could stay in the house of hopeless wishes. I could like others draw out a blade and cut off the cords._

"I won't treasure you any less, you know that, right?" Lelouch replied whislt taking a step toward him only to see him move a step away.

_  
**You always knew this day would come.**  
_He told to himself only to feel tremors bursting through in his chest in every direction. They were screaming at him to run away. But he wanted to stay.

_**When I think of yesterday, of our summer, when you make a fool of me, when I'm able of it, when I'm scared, when we do not get along, when you hurt me, when I hit you, when I leave.**  
_His body kept moving on it's own despite his attempts take a hold of himself.

In the corridor, Milly shouts. "LELOUCH! What did you do? Don't tell me you glued his hands to his face this time??"

_**When I'm counting hours, when I fall, when you catch me, when I quaver, when you win over me, when I'm scared of death.**  
_Other students, his floor, his room, his shelter.

**_When the others laugh, when I realize, when I need to run. _**

_  
A tap at the door, no answer, a subtle call maybe, what put him in such a state?_ Lelouch thought half panicked, half confused. A palm on his forehead, the other one flat on the closet's door.

"Rolo, listen, I can hear you sobbing from here, there's no use to pretend you're not in here, I know everything of your shenanigans after all. Right?" He stated, the end of his sentence fainting into some sort of humorous tone which right followed by a worrisome gasp.

"Open that door already. You misunderstood me." His fist banged at the door this time. Realizing the door wasn't even locked. It only took a gentle pull instead of a push to open it.

There he was, squatting, crying, and wetting his sleeves. He finally looked up to him, his dazzling purple eyes were filled with resignation and yet of an extraordinary determination.

_When look at you, when you do not see me, when I am lust, when you aren't mine, when things move on, move on… _

"I'll do it myself Lelouch, If you want me to disappear." He just said pulling out his knife, freezing irremediably a fragment of their time.


End file.
